Sonadow is born
by Unknown writer XD
Summary: What happens when the group find sonic and shadow stuck in a tiny box slight sonadow


Disclaimer: I do not own sega or any sonic the hedgehog characters

Ok how did I end up in this situation with shadow no idea we were fighting with doctor nose hair when...

FLASH BACK

"You can't kill me if you can't catch me" sonic said running circles around with shadow eggman who was in his eggmobile floating around when he said"oh but I can sonic remember mega bot" (the robot in sonic x the first time sonic went super)"yeah who could forget him ha that thing needed all the chaos emeralds th power it and we have 4 of them already" well good thing I invented fake emeralds then isn't it"

Sonic and shadow stopped running when eggman said this "what" they both said cluelessly looking up at eggman "you made fake emeralds"said shadow he had no idea that could even be done "yes I did now sonic shadow face megabot 2.0" he said just as a huge robot came around the corner

"Oh this will be fun" sonic said sarcastically as the robot tried to punch them "how did I defeat this last time" sonic thought about it when all of a sudden shadow fell beside him Unconscious

"Woah" sonic said surprised "how did you take out shadow"as he turned to eggman a needle was fired at his arm it hit dead on before sonic could dodge he started stumbling as he looked at the closest tree to him

"This is a very nice chrismas tree hope I can take that one home" he slurred then he fell tho the ground and faded into nothingness

-END FLASHBACK-

So that's how but where am I "shadow shadow" I whispered kicking him gently with my foot "Mmmmmfffff" he groaned "my head hurts like a bit- wait where are we" he said looking around and taking every thing in

"I think where in a box"I said then we heard Eggmans voice on the loud speaker "hahahahahahaha sonic I hope neither of you are claustrophobic" I heard the click of a bottom before I could say anything then the box started getting smaller wait what I looked around slowly but surely the box was getting smaller

"Oh god oh god oh god" I started saying "shadow I am claustrophobic" I started breathing heavily as the box got smaller shadow and I were forced closer together "shadow what do we do" the box was about the size of the average land cruiser as still shrinking

Shadow let out a deep sigh "sonic get on my lap" sonic froze and looked at him "what no way" he backed up pushing against the wall then he started hitting the wall in hopes of breaking it down

"There has to be another way" sonic said close to panic "well there's not" shadow said matter-of-factly "now hurry up" sonic stared at him in bewilderment then proceeded to climb awkwardly into shadows lap

"Grrrrr" a low rumble sounded from sonics throat more animal that human "the gang better find us soon" he was very uncomfortable then the box stopped shrinking and was about the size of a public toilet cubicle "oh thank chaos" sonic said outwardly

"Soooooo what now" sonic said squirming in shadows lap "well I guess we gotta stay like this until we are found" shadow said breathing deeply trying to avoid the way sonics squirming was rubbing right on his-his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door being bashed down

"Knuckles in here" sonic called out "shhh you idiot we don't want them seeing us like this" gesturing to their current situation "ohh right hang on sonic slowly turned a around on shadows lap and pushed onto the wall for support he stood up straight then offered a hand to shadow

"Hurry up shadow" shadow took sonics hand and got up but it was a lot tighter standing up shadow put his leg between sonics thighs as they both heard knuckles finally bash the door down

"Guys guys are you in here" they heard tails call out "tails buddy you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice were over here" sonic called out loudly shadow groaned he had a bad headache "ummm sonic who's we and who is groaning" the entire gang turned towards the odd trap and stared

"Shadow and I are stuck in this box and it's very squishy in here h-hey shadow stop that" shadow was starting to rub sonics groin with his knee and god did it fell great shadow put a hand on sonics mouth and continued with his ministrations knuckles ran over and furiously started pounding on the boxes door

When he broke it down and saw the situation they were in he stopped and starred mouth a gape rouge ran over with her camera and took a picture "awwww hang on hang on we will call it ummm" she paused not knowing what to say "SONADOW"

And from that day forward when one of the boys hit mating season everyone went to angel island with knux for a few days


End file.
